Porque a mí?
by yessy02
Summary: Yo Tori Vega estoy completamente enamorada, lo contrario a lo que siente esa persona por mi, me odia y no se cansa de decirlo, bueno creo que soy masoquista ya lo se pero que le voy hacer, el corazón manda. (Tori y Jade)
1. Chapter 1

_**esta historia la estaba publicando en otra pagina (no es plagio) y en uno de los comentarios me pidieron que la publicara aquí espero que les guste aun no esta terminada así que acepto sugerencias, criticas, consultas.**_

_**la seguiré publicando de igual forma en las dos paginas. **_

Ya basta, me canse de que me trate tan mal, no se que le abre hecho para que me trate así, a ya se haber nacido siendo Tori Vega, Dios ya estoy cansada pero no más, esto se queda hasta aquí, vamos a ver quién es la verdadera Jade West, porque no creo que sea así como se muestra, no puede ser tan mala.

—Tori — Trina, como siempre interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Toooriiiiii—ya la escuche para que tanto alboroto.

—yaaa voy— haber si se calla un rato.

—ya me voy te demoraste demasiado, te vas caminando chao— NO, sí se va llego tarde.

—Espera 5 minutos, ya voy— que me espere, que me espere.

—nooo 5 minutos es mucho además ya abrí la puerta y me da flojera esperarte — mierda.

—Trina si llego tarde por tu culpa te voy acusar con papa— haber si me responde así hago más tiempo, solo me falta peinarme y ya está.

—si haces eso no te llevo más el auto es mío— mentira.

—mentira es de las dos— ya me falta solo un poco, rápido, rápido, ya está al fin.

—sí pero tú no tienes permiso ja— Dios quien la aguanta.

—Ya estoy lista, gracias por esperarme hermanita— jajaja creo que por la cara que puso se dio cuenta que la hice enfadar para que me esperara.

—siempre ases lo mismo, me haces esperar con tus trampas— sii y siempre cae en estos momentos doy gracias a Dios por darme una hermana idiota jajaja.

—Ya muévete que llegamos tarde— las dos vamos al auto y camino a Hollywood Arts.

Este será un largo día, me dirijo a la sala de clases y al entrar lo primero que veo son unos lindos ojos fijos en mí, como lo hace para provocarme tantas emociones con una sola mirada, creo que el enojo ya se me fue, no, no se me va a pasar tan rápido además se ve un poco molesta si las miradas matasen ya estaría muerta hace mucho.

Creo que es por lo de ayer, discutimos todo el día por cualquier tontera que se le ocurría, que si yo miraba a Beck ,que si me acercaba mucha a ella ,que si cantaba bien, que si no la miraba o la miraba demasiado, hasta porque hablaba con Cat se molestaba, y bueno yo al final me moleste y nos pusimos a discutir le pregunte si andaba en sus días ya saben los de las mujeres y bueno como respuesta recibí una bofetada y me quedo su linda mano marcada en mi linda cara, creo que me lo merecía pero me saca de quicio y ahora estoy sentada a unas dos sillas de ella y no para de mirarme, parece que quiere una disculpa pero no lo voy a hacer porque siempre sale ganando y yo también estoy molesta.

Ya han pasado 40 minutos desde que Sikowitz no deja de hablar y ya me estoy aburriendo, Jade no deja de mirarme porque todo me pasa a mí, bueno no es tan malo después de todo que me mire con esos preciosos ojos pero ya me está poniendo nerviosa que hago le mantengo la mirada o hago como si no me doy cuenta amm piensa… creo que la voy a mirar a ver si desvía su mirada que me tiene nerviosa.

Esta preciosa hoy, no me avía dado cuenta con esos pantalones ajustados y polera negra también ajustada ase que resalte todo su cuerpo el negro le viene demasiado, sus ojos que me encantan resaltan aun mas con ese color , creo que soy masoquista jajaja si no me tratara así creo que me la jugaría por ella y trataría de conquistarla ahora que no está con Beck, levanto la vista que tenia fija en sus piernas y me doy cuenta que me está mirando algo nerviosa, mierda parece que me pillo mirándola y ahora que hago.

— ¿Qué?— me pregunta.

—Que de que— ups, con ese tipo de respuesta creo que voy a estar muerta antes que termine el día.

— ¿Qué miras Vega?— no sé porque pero me encanta que me llame así, ahora sí que soy una verdadera masoquista.

—Nada interesante— ya bueno si de todas maneras ya estoy muerta.

—Yo diría que te pareció muy interesante— se dio cuenta.

—A que te refieres— yo no hice nada.

—que tiene que ser muy interesante para que no escuches que Sikowitz te está llamando hace mas de 5 minutos— yo dije que no iba a ser un buen día y ahora tengo que parecer un tomate por mi sonrojo, lo bueno es que le pareció gracioso porque se está aguantando la risa, a mi no me pareció para nada gracioso.

—gracias Jade por devolvernos a la Tierra a Tori— dijo Sikowitz creo que todos se dieron cuenta.

—no agradezca a la otra la voto de la silla para que reaccione más rápido jajajaj— que linda como siempre.

—a mi no me parece gracioso Jade.

—claro si te hubieras visto la cara te estarías riendo conmigo jajajaja.

—ya te... — no alcance a contestarle sonó el timbre indicando la hora de descanso.

—Bueno chicos nos vemos adiós— por lo menos Sikowitz se despidió.

Vamos todos saliendo como siempre a nuestra mesa de siempre, Jade todavía tiene esa sonrisa en la cara, pero por lo menos ya no me mira tan enfadada, ya estamos todos sentados André, Cat y Beck están hablando de algo pero no les prestó mucha atención, solo miro a Jade y me acuerdo de cómo se puso cuando la quede mirando con cara de boba jajaja, y de nuevo lo estoy asiendo.

—Que pasa Vega, te gusto que no paras de verme.

—yo podría decir lo mismo, no dejabas de verme en clase— me mira extraño parece que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—jajaja tú crees que alguien como tú me podría gustar jajaja eres muy inocente para mi Vega— wow yo tampoco me esperaba esa respuesta.

—haber si lo entiendo, no te podría gustar porque soy inocente.

—que comes que adivinas— esta graciosa hoy.

—No es porque soy mujer y me odias, solo es por mi inocencia— esto se pone interesante.

—claro, por eso también y te falto agregar porque me das nauseas— a ya lo sabía no podía ser tan bueno de ser así quizás que estaría asiendo para perder mi inocencia jajaja, es broma.

—creo que pensamos igual.

—a que te refieres Vega.

—A que yo nunca me fijaría en ti— y esa sí que es una gran mentira, la inocente Tori Vega mintiendo quien lo iba a decir.

—claro porque soy mujer y me odias.

—no es por eso, yo no te odio.

—Ya Vega espera a que te crea, después de todo lo que te he hecho—es mi idea o su mirada cambio a una mucho más suave.

—sí, ya sabes cómo soy, incluso a beses me gusta tu manera de ser— creo que eso no debí decirlo porque ahora me mira con curiosidad.

—Ya, espera a que te crea... ¿la otra razón es porque soy mujer?— me pregunta para después tomarse un sorbo de café, creo que tiene mucha curiosidad y con la respuesta que le voy a dar creo que se va a sorprender.

—No, me gustan los hombres y las mujeres así que ese no es un problema— que suerte la mía no se esperaba a que le dijera que soy bisexual, debí esperar a que se tragara el café que tenía en la boca, porque me lo tiro todo en la cara y los demás nos quedaron viendo.


	2. Que me está pasando?

**Narrado por Jade**

—Jadee— no fue mi culpa.

—Vega fue tu culpa— como se le ocurre decirlo así, no me lo esperaba.

—Mí culpa, crees que quería que me tiraras el café en la cara— jajaja está molesta, pero igual es su culpa.

—Tal vez con lo tonta que eres—se está molestando más, ya no aguanto las ganas de reírme.

—Te parece gracioso— sii no puedo parar de reír jajajaja.

—a mi no, Jade para, nos están viendo todos— miro alrededor, y así es todos nos están viendo, no me gusta que me miren así.

Levanto la vista y creo que se dieron cuenta que me molesto, porque todos volvieron a lo que estaban asiendo jajaja, me gusta tener ese poder en la gente, miro a Vega está tratando de limpiarse la cara jajajaja .

—agrádese que no estaba caliente, aunque tal vez te quedaría mejor la cara jajajaja— me encanta a ser que se moleste y se le pongan su cara roja jajajajja.

—No me hace gracia Jade— dice mientras se levanta y toma sus cosas

— ¿a dónde vas?

— ¿Adónde crees?— está molesta para responderme así, la quedo mirando fijo —al baño a limpiarme la cara— siempre obtengo respuestas aunque no quiera dármelas.

—yo igual voy— me levanto y tomo mis cosas, paso por el lado de Vega y me queda mirando, creo que quería ir sola, pero tenemos que seguir hablando, aun tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas, no es que me interese mucho la vida de Vega pero... bueno solo un poco es solo para utilizarlo a mi favor, ella no me interesa aunque se esfuerce por agradarme.

Vamos las dos caminando por el pasillo cuando siento que alguien se acerca corriendo y luego hay un peso extra en mi espalda, tenemos compañía

—Caatt— mi amiga peli roja está pegada a mi espalda y me va costar que se baje, miro a Vega y solo sonríe.

— ¿Quee?—tendría que a ver esperado esa respuesta, después de todo es Cat

—bájate, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso.

—pero me gusta, así no tengo que caminar.

— ¿qué crees que soy?

—mi Caballito personal—Dioos porque.

—eres idiota, bájate, o si no te voy a empezar a cobrar cada vez que hagas eso— a Vega le parece gracioso, se aguanta la risa ya tiene la cara roja.

—si te ríes te golpeo— me queda viendo.

—No es mi culpa-—dice Vega, yo solo la miro y Cat no parece querer bajarse.

Ya llegamos, Vega comienza a lavarse y Cat todavía está en mi espalda.

—Caaaat bájate— se asusto y cayó al suelo, no pude aguantarme la risa jajajaja.

—Jadee porque hiciste eso me dolió— creo que si le dolió tiene los ojos con lagrimas.

—fue tu culpa te dije que te bajaras, Cat no llores— está empezando a llorar, con esa cara que pone me dan ganas de abrasarla, en realidad es a la única que abraso pero ahora no lo haré esta Vega y no me gusta que me vea así — Cat mira tengo dinero ve a comprarte algo—se lo doy, su cara cambia y aparece una sonrisa

—yaaii nos vemos gracias Jade— ya se fue, miro a Vega y tiene su mirada fija en mí con una sonrisa pero no de burla es como... no sé, no me avía fijado en esa sonrisa me gusta es diferente a las veces cuando discutimos esta es más sincera.

— ¡qué! Tengo algo en la cara o el café te hiso mal—no aparta la vista de mí.

—Sí, tienes algo—la quede mirando— en toda la cara pero creo que es de nacimiento—

Quien se cree para decirme eso, por impulso camine rápido hacia ella dejándola pegada en la pared y la quede mirando muy cerca, me mantuvo la mirada no se esperaba que hiciera eso, estaba nerviosa la vi apretar la mandíbula como aguantándose algo, me miraba como en la mañana en la clase de Sikowitz con esa mirada que hizo por primera vez que me pusiera nerviosa, incluso creo que ahora es más intensa o tal vez es porque estamos así de cerca, después de unos segundos desvía la mirada.

—Si no me vas a golpear te puedes quitar de encima— en su vos se nota el nerviosismo, me gusta ponerla así, veamos hasta donde aguanta.

—y si no quiero— ni siquiera se atreve a verme

—Jade quítate.

—Tú no me das ordenes Vega— me mira por unos segundos suplicando con la mirada.

—Jade vamos a llegar tarde.

—No importa, sabes que me aburren las clases—de nuevo desvía la mirada.

—te vas aquedar encima de mí hasta que acaben las clases.

—no, hasta que me pidas disculpas.

—Yo, disculpas, porque tendría que hacerlo — ya está volviendo a hablar normal pero igual no me mira.

—por lo de ayer y por lo de ahora

—quee yo no hice nada, tu empezaste, además tu deberías disculparte, has hecho muchas más cosas que yo.

—sí pero eso no importa yo hago lo que quiero.

—Yo también así que no me voy a disculpar—ja se hace la valiente eso lo vamos a ver.

—Entonces nos vamos a quedar así hasta que terminen las clases.

—No, Jade quítate de encima— ahora fija sus ojos en los míos parece que se enojo de verdad, bueno no me importa no es tan valiente para hacerme algo.

—no estoy encima— acorte mas el espacio que nos separaba—ahora si lo estoy— su cara está completamente roja, no sé si es por el enojo o por el nerviosismo, me mira con duda por lo que estoy asiendo yo igual creo que estoy algo confundida ni en mis pesadillas me hubiera imaginado estar así con Tori, no sé qué me pasa, pero no quiero separarme, me gusta que este nerviosa por mí, no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos y la forma en que me mira, no sé qué está pasando aquí, a Jade West le gusta estar pegada a Tori Vega esto no puede estar pasando, mucho menos a mí, tengo que separarme ahora, despacio me voy separando sin dejar de mirarla, ella tampoco deja de verme, ni siquiera pestañamos, esto es raro de verdad yo soy rara pero esto lo es más, que me pasa, cuando estoy por separarme por completo siento unas manos en mi cintura bajo la mirada son las manos de Tori, si hasta la llamo Tori ahora, levanto la vista y la veo acercarse mirando fijamente mis labios, no sé porque pero yo hago lo mismo, miro fijamente los de ella, siento su respiración en mi boca no creo en lo que está a punto de pasar, no puede ser, y yo no estoy asiendo nada para detenerlo.


	3. ¿que voy hacer ahora?

**Narrado por Tori**

Me tenia acorralada en la pared sin ningún espacio, no podía respirar, cada vez que trataba me perdía en su aroma y en su respiración, me estaba volviendo loca, ya no podía aguantar, no dejaba de hacerme preguntas en mi mente ¿Por qué estaba asiendo esto?, ¿que no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en mi?, ¿de las consecuencias que va a traer si sigue con esto?

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y en su mirada cuando siento que trata de moverse, no se en que piensa porque se queda un rato quieta, para después empezar a separarse despacio, y yo todavía no terminaba de salir del todo de mis pensamientos, sentí un vacío, no quiero que se separe de mi, creo que ella también sintió algo porque no deja de mirarme con esos ojos tan lindos que asen que me pierda en ellos, nunca la avía tenido tan cerca con su mirada fija en la mía, es culpa de ella que sienta tantas cosas, ahora tiene que hacerse cargo de lo que hizo.

Ya no siento su cuerpo pegado al mío, no quiero que este momento se acabe, ella lo empezó y yo decido cuando termina, por inercia la tomo de la cintura, no pensé que pudiera sentir tanto con solo tocarla, ella aparta su mirada de la mía, no sé qué es lo que va hacer, tal vez me golpe o simplemente se valla, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, levanta su mirada, yo solo la afirmo más de la cintura, no voy a dejar que se valla así como así, sin que page las consecuencias de lo que hizo, me voy acercando despacio, con mi mirada fija en sus labios, me sorprende que ella este asiendo lo mismo siento su aroma, su respiración choca con mis labios.

De repente siento que suena el timbre que indica que tenemos que volver a clases, pero suena como si estuviera muy lejos.

Creo que ella lo sintió porque serró los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, ya no siento su respiración en mi boca, yo todavía tengo el agarre firme en su cintura, no voy a dejar que se valla, trata de que la suerte pero no de forma brusca, todavía está algo confundida, me aprovecho de eso, doy un paso firme hacia adelante y con fuerza de no sé donde hago que cambiemos de posición, la pego en la pared y ella no hace nada para detenerme, solo sierra lo ojos cuando siente que yo me acerco rápido, ni siquiera pienso lo que estoy asiendo solo me doy cuenta cuando siento mis labios pegados a los de ella, sus labios son tan cálidos y suaves quien lo imaginaria de la chica más fría de Hollywood Arts, muevo mis labios de forma lenta quiero recordar este momento y que quede bien grabado en mi mente, siento unos brazos en mi cuello, eso me tomo por sorpresa, Jade empieza a responderme pero de una forma más rápida, abro los ojos para verla y ella los tiene serrados, los vuelvo a serrar y la pego mas a mí, Jade hace lo mismo, lo tengo que disfrutar lo mas que pueda, es probable que al final del día ya este muerta si es que me atrapa, ni siquiera nos separamos un centímetro, parece que el tiempo se detuviera para dejarme disfrutar más, su aroma me tiene envuelta como si estuviera soñando, no quiero despertar, siento algo húmedo en mis labios, es su lengua, sin pensarlo abro la boca para dejarla entrar, pero en ese momento se abre la puerta del baño muy fuerte causando que Jade me separe bruscamente y nos quedamos viendo hacia la puerta no hay nadie, luego de unas segundo entra Cat.

—Jade, Tori ya empezaron las clases Sikowitz me mando a buscarlas me dijo que tal vez ya se avían matado entre ustedes— creo que no se dio cuenta, si supiera cómo nos estábamos matando.

—Cat, ¿por qué abriste así la puerta?— le pregunta Jade, no me atrevo a mirarla.

—aa es que mi hermano me enseño a abrirla así— Cat salta y tira una patada así como en las películas de acción, jajaja por eso no se dio cuanta tal vez se fue de espalda al golpear la puerta.

—Cat, tu hermano es un idiota, no tienes que hacerle caso— le dice Jade, me atrevo a mirarla esta como si no hubiera pasado nada, y yo todavía no puedo respirar bien.

—Sí, creo que sí, me caí de espalda al piso— Cat, como siempre tan inocente.

-— ¿te golpeaste en alguna parte?— le pregunto, ya empezando a respirar mejor.

—no, estoy bien, Tori, ¿qué paso? estas muy roja— dice acercándose y tocándome la cara, miro a Jade y me observa, por un segundo creo haber visto que se sonrojo o tal vez fue mi idea, desvía su vista cuanto se topa con mi mirada.

—Sí, estoy bien Cat, no te preocupes— Cat sigue mi mirada asía Jade.

—Jade, ¿qué te paso en el labio?— le pregunta Cat, observo a Jade y tiene un hilito de sangre, tiene que haber sido cuando me separo de forma brusca, Jade se pasa la mano limpiándose y luego me observa ahora si se sonrojo de verdad y yo no creo poder sonrojarme mas, Cat nos observa a mí y a Jade.

— ¿qué paso?, Se pelaron otra vez— si supiera.

—no Cat… — no alcance a responder Jade me interrumpió, igual no sabía que decirle.

—Cat, ¿nos venias a buscar no?— Cat asiente con la cabeza.

—Entonces vamos— Jade la toma del brazo para llevársela, pero Cat le dice que espere y me queda mirando.

— ¿Qué?— le digo.

— ¿Tori no vienes?— me pregunta, observo a Jade creo que mejor no.

—no Cat, dile a Sikowitz que luego hablo con el por mi falta a clases— Cat solo asiente y Jade me observa interrogante yo solo me doy la vuelta y siento cuando la puerta se cierra, ¿qué voy hacer ahora?


	4. Confundida

**Hola, aquí les traigo tres actualizaciones mas, espero que les guste**

**Narrado por Jade**

¿Qué fue lo que paso?, aun no me cabe en la cabeza, fue un sueño si seguro que fue solo eso.

—Jade ¿qué ocurre?

No, no fue solo un sueño tengo la marca en mi labio como prueba de lo que sucedió.

—Jade, ¿me escuchas?

Vega me be… me beso, que le habrá pasado por su cabeza como para hacer eso, ya sé que es una tonta y todo pero… ella dijo que yo no le gustaba después de confesar que es bisexual.

—Jade, ya me estas asustando ¿qué pasa?

Y lo peor de todo es que yo le respondí, Dios que hice, ¿por qué lo hice?, Vega es una estúpida por hacer que me confunda, como pude responderle el beso, soy una idiota, yo la odiaba, no mejor dicho la odio, la detesto, su sola voz me fastidia y no puedo estar cerca de ella sin molestarme, bueno aunque en el baño no me podía separar de ella, no debí hacer eso, yo solo quería fastidiarla un rato como lo hago siempre, nunca imagine que pasaría algo como eso, es culpa de ella todo es su culpa, ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, no puedo sentir algo por ella, no puedo.

—Jaadee.

—aaauch, que te pasa Cat— me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—lo siento, llevo 15 minutos hablándote y no me respondes.

—lo siento estoy algo distraída— muy distraída.

—si ya me di cuenta, me estas pidiendo disculpas es raro en ti, es por la pelea con Tori— pelea de donde saco eso.

—no estábamos peleando Cat, y yo puedo ser amable algunas veces.

—Ya espera a que te crea, entonces ¿porque estas así?— mi amiga como siempre no se da cuenta de nada.

—por nada, solo pienso—no se lo puedo decir, aunque sea la única persona en la que confió para contarle mis cosas.

—piensas eeen…Tori?— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Que si piensas en Tori?— y lo dice así nada más.

— ¿porque tendría que estar pensando en ella?

—Jade, sabes que no soy tan tonta como todos piensan… bueno aunque lo fuera, cualquiera se daría cuenta, estas así desde que las fui a buscar, de eso ya han pasado 4 horas, ya están por terminar las clases y no dejas de estar en tu mundo de pensamientos— ya sé que no es tan tonta como todos piensan, solo es inocente y muy inmadura pero a veces me sorprende como ahora.

—ya te dije Cat, Tori y yo no peleamos—a ver si se deja de preguntar.

—Desde cuando la llamas tori así como así— mierda ¿porque a mí?

—yoo… ya sabes que a veces le digo así, es la costumbre de escucharlos a ustedes—por favor que me crea.

—Ya, entonces si no se pelearon, ¿discutieron?— no se va a rendir tan fácil.

—no Cat, ya te dije no peleamos ni discutimos, solo la acompañe a lavarse.

— ¿Por qué?— que terca es.

—porque yo le escupí el café en la cara.

—tú no eres así aunque le escupieras el café en la cara te hubieras reído solamente, no acompañarla a lavarse—

—si lo que tu digas Cat— Cat, me mira de manera extraña.

—tú no eres jade. ¿Qué hiciste con nuestra Jade?, la quiero devuelta—Diioos que hago con esta niña.

—No digas estupideces—

—no son estupideces, Jade no es así, la quiero de vuelta— y hay vamos de nuevo, esta niña me desespera.

—devuélvem…—

—Caat ya vasta— ya me canse, Cat está sentada al lado mío en el patio de comida, me levanto tomo mi café helado, ella solo me observa me paro detrás de ella tomo su blusa por el cuello, la muevo dejando un espacio entre la blusa y el cuello de cat y le vació el vaso de café helado dentro.

—Jaadee, esta frio, frio, frio— Cat se para saltando y sacudiéndose para que el café pase de largo, la miro y me pongo a reír jajajaja.

—Jaade ¿por qué hiciste eso?— me observa molesta.

— ¿Tú querías a tu Jade de vuelta no?— y aparece su sonrisa de siempre, al menos esto hiso que me olvidara un poco de Vega.

— ¿Entonces en realidad eres tú?— me pregunta con su cara de inocente.

— ¿de verdad que eres una idiota lo sabías?

—No soy idiota, mi hermano dice que soy así de nacimiento—me lo dice asiendo un puchero de niña pequeña jajajaja.

—creo que tu hermano tiene razón, pero yo te quiero así jajajaja—cat sonríe y salta sobre mi abrasándome, y pensar que es a la única que dejo hacer esto.

Suena el timbre que indica el final de ultimo descanso, Cat y yo vamos camino a nuestra última clase, espero que Tori no entre, tal y como lo hiso en las ultimas clases, no quiero verla todavía no se cómo reaccionar, no sé si hablar con ella o simplemente hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, puede que hasta la golpe por confundirme así, por su seguridad es mejor que no aparezca.

Las clases se pasaron volando, creo que fue por estar metida en mis pensamientos, Vega no apareció, Cat dice que hablo con Sikowitz porque se sentía mal y Trina se la llevo a casa eso fue bueno para mí y para ella también.

Ya terminaron las clases, André, Cat, Beck y Robbie quedaron en ir al karaoke yo no quise ir solo quiero descansar, me despido de los chicos y me voy a mi auto para ir camino a mi casa. Al llegar lo primero que hago es tirarme a la cama, estoy muerta, no es algo físico es mi cabeza que no da más de tanto pensar, estoy tan cansada de apoco voy serrando mis ojos hasta quedar dormida.

Siento un sonido a lo lejos, intento abrir los ojos pero la luz me lo impide así que los vuelvo a serrar, de nuevo ese sonido creo que es mi maldito celular el que me despertó , intento abrir mis ojos de nuevo pero más despacio, hasta que logro fijar bien la vista, observo el reloj de mesa que está a un costado de la cama, mierda son las ocho de la tarde me quede dormida, busco mi celular no lo encuentro maldito celular donde esta, busco en mi bolso hay estaba jajajaja siempre esta hay no sé porque nunca busco hay primero, un mensaje nuevo de quien será,

Es de… Tori: —Jade tenemos que hablar, ya sabes de qué se trata, nos vemos mañana en el cuarto del conserje al primer descanso— maldición.


	5. Más problemas

**Narrado por Tori**

Han pasado más de 40 minutos desde que se fueron Jade y Cat, y yo sin poder dejar de pensar en lo sucedido aun tengo esa sensación en los labios y en mi pecho, pero hay algo que me tiene sorprendida y confundida a la vez, eso es que Jade me respondiera con esa intensidad, ya sé que ella estaba confundida y todo pero estuvimos demasiado tiempo besándonos como para que después de un rato me separara y me insultara, golpeara o por ultimo preguntarme porque lo hice, aunque agradezco que eso ultimo no me lo preguntara, no sabría que responder.

Ya es suficiente de pensar tanto, me refresco un poco la cara y salgo a dar una vuelta, recorro casi todo, no quiero volver a clases y ver a Jade, veo que Sikowitz va camino al salón, al parecer fue a buscar algunas cosas para las clases de actuación, me acerco rápido para alcanzarlo.

—Sikowitz — lo llamo para que pare.

— ha, Tori eres tú.

—si me estás viendo, quien mas podría ser.

—no lo sé, como faltaste a clases pensé que te avían raptado los extraterrestre—que gracioso es.

— eso es lo único que se te ocurrió— me mira extraño.

— no, la otra posibilidad era que Jade te hubiera matado, en realidad esa ere mi primera teoría pero fue completamente desecha cuando Cat me dijo que estabas bien y que luego hablarías conmigo, así que aquí estoy que me vas a decir—

-—solo quería disculparme por saltarme las clases, pero me siento un poco mal—me mira como si no me creyera — justo ahora me dirigía a la enfermería— le digo para que me crea y parece que resulto.

—aaa ok entonces si pasa algo me visas y dile a la enfermera que si te sigues sintiendo mal tienes permiso para retirarte con Trina, para que te lleve a casa —se ve algo preocupado, tal vez es por mi cara porque de verdad que estoy algo mal, no quiero ver a Jade ahora… bueno el resto del día tampoco.

—está bien, gracias—me observa como si estuviera recordando algo.

—Tori, ¿has visto a Robbie?— me pregunta.

-—no ¿por qué?

— Es que también se está saltando las clases— Robbie saltándose clases.

—lo vi en la mañana en el salón

—sí pero después de que designe los personajes para la obra desapareció— cual obra.

— ¿Obra?— parece que me perdí de algo.

—sí, esta mañana cuando andabas en las nubes— me dice despreocupado —no te preocupes no te toco ninguno, los personajes salieron por sorteo así que te salvaste jejeje— creo que vio mi cara de preocupación, gracias a Dios que no me toco ninguno.

— ¿cual le toco a Robbie?

—tiene que representar a un chico, que se enamora de una chica millonaria y famosa— ya sé porque desapareció.

— ¿Tiene que besar a esa chica?— me observa confuso.

-—sí —jajaja pobre Robbie.

— ¿quién es la chica?

—Cat, ¿por qué preguntas?— ya sabía yo.

—por nada, no te preocupes si lo veo le avisare que lo buscas— a Robbie le gusta Cat, quiero ver la obra eso va a estar interesante.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana Tori, que te recuperes—me dice con una sonrisa —-recuerda que eres una de mis mejores cantantes y actriz.

—jajaja está bien, pero no tienes que decir mentiras— le respondo para luego darme la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la enfermería despidiéndome con la mano.

Cundo estaba por llegar a la enfermería me arrepentí tal vez la enfermera se dé cuenta de que no tengo nada así que mejor doy otra vuelta.

Ya van como 20 minutos desde que estoy dando vueltas ya estoy mareada la escuela no es demasiado grande que digamos y no puedo salir al patio porque se pueden dar cuenta, ya me quiero sentar pero aquí no porque cuando los chicos salgan me van a ver y empezaran hacer preguntas y no tengo cabeza para eso ahora, ya sé dónde ir, al cuarto del conserje es mi escondite, bueno no es el mío es el de Jade siempre me lleva hay cuando quiere pedirme algo sin que nadie se de cuanta, voy camino al cuarto, abro la puerta y me encuentro con Robbie sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en un mueble que está al lado de el.

—Robbie, ¿Qué haces aquí?— no me responde, tiene la mirada perdida, fija en la puerta, entro cierro la puerta y me siento al lado de él.

—Robbiii— lo llamo pero no me responde, paso una mano por delante de su cara y pega un salto, no se avía dado cuenta que estaba al lado de él.

—Tori, ¿hace cuanto que estas aquí?

—Hace poco, ¿Qué te pasa?— me observa pensando si decirme o no —Robbie soy tu amiga puedes contarme lo que sea, no selo diré a nadie—el solo me sonríe

—sí, ya lo sé Tori—duda un poco tratando de buscar las palabras para decírmelo— y…yo tengo que besar a Cat— ya sabía que se trataba de eso, lo miro pidiéndole que continúe —y bueno yo no sé cómo hacerlo…. Quiero decir Cat es la chica que me gusta— jajaja se ve lindo Robbie con la cara sonrojada — y es a la única que e besado— eso ya lo sabía el me lo avía contado antes — ya sé que es solo una obra pero el beso tiene que ser real Sikowitz lo dijo— si una vez me toco besar a Beck y Jade se molesto mucho en ese tiempo eran novios, Sikowitz y sus actuaciones realistas así les llama a sus obras —yo no tengo experiencia en eso— me dice pidiéndome ayuda con la mirada

—Robbie no creo que eso le importe a Cat.

— ¿y si no le gusta?, no quiero que piense que no tengo experiencia.

—pero ya la has besado antes, es lo mismo.

—no es lo mismo, esa vez ella me beso y fue algo rápido y poco romántico, ahora tiene que ser todo lo contrario, mi personaje está enamorado de ella y ella de mi personaje, tiene que salir perfecto.

—solo dile que practiquen el libreto y así podrás besarla antes de salir adelante de todos en la obra.

—noo puedo hacer eso sería mucho más difícil hacerlo cuando estemos los dos solos, puede darse cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella— no, Cat ni se dará cuenta es demasiado inocente y Robbie es un tonto al pensar eso.

—yaaa see— mierda me asusto.

— ¿Qué?—no tenía para que gritar me en el oído.

—tú me vas a ayudar.

—nooo— le digo sin pensarlo, me queda viendo con cara de suplica —no me metas a mí en esto—

—Tú te metiste sola— eso es verdad quien me manda a meterme.

—sí pero…— no me dejo termina.

—tu dijiste que eres mi amiga y que contara contigo, no te puedes echar para atrás ahora Tori, me diste tu palabra de amiga— que es eso de palabra de amiga, a él solamente se le ocurren esas cosas, pero tiene razón en que me vine a meter.

—haaa, ¿en qué tengo que ayudarte?— no me gusta esto y mucho menos la sonrisa que tiene en estos momentos.

—mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo y asemos un plan para que me ayudes, porque solo queda una clase para terminar, así que es mejor que vallamos— me dice parándose, camina hacia la puerta y se da la vuelta para hablarme —¿vienes?—

—No, Sikowitz me dio permiso para irme, tengo que hacer algunas cosas— esto de mentir se me está asiendo costumbre.

—está bien nos vemos mañana en la primera hora de descanso para que nos pongamos de acuerdo ¿Te parece?

—si claro, nos vemos— Robbie sale y cierra la puerta, me pongo de pie para salir del cuarto, este cuarto me recuerda a Jade, mierda de nuevo estoy pensando en ella, no quiero hacerlo será mejor que vaya a la enfermería.

Me demore poco en llegar, la enfermera ya me reviso, le dije que estaba mareada, si, ya se mentí de nuevo pero solo me quiero ir a mi casa, la enfermera me dijo que solo era porque no avía comido nada y como solo quedaba una hora de clases me dijo que me podía ir, así que fui a buscar a Trina.

— ¿Qué te paso?— fue lo primero que me pregunto Trina.

—nada estoy bien no te preocupes— por la cara que me puso no me creyó —solo estoy un poco mareada así que Sikowitz me dio permiso para irme— parece que aun no me cree— está bien si no te quieres ir, me puedo ir sola— me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida, no pasó ni un segundo cuando Trina aparece a mi lado.

—está bien hermanita, no te hago más preguntas, solo porque me sacaste de clases— solo hubo silencio camino a casa, eso es bueno, no quería que Trina me atacara con sus preguntas.

Apenas llegue a casa salude a mis padres Trina les dijo que hoy salíamos temprano, le di las gracias en un susurro para que solo ella me escuchara, solo me sonrió por respuesta, se que Trina no hace nada gratis así que me tengo que preparar para lo que me vaya a pedir, subí a mi cuarto, tire mis cosas al suelo y me tire a la cama, estaba muerta física y psicológicamente ya no daba más, de a poco fui serrando mis ojos hasta quedarme dormida.

Desperté muy agitada, soñé con Jade hasta en mis sueños esta, miro la hora en mi celular, han pasado 3 horas desde que llegue a casa, tengo que dejar de evadir el tema de Jade porque no podre dormir tranquila, es mejor hablar con ella lo antes posible, le mandare un mensaje a su celular.

Mensaje:

—Jade tenemos que hablar, ya sabes de qué se trata, nos vemos mañana en el cuarto del conserje al primer descanso—

Ya sé que es un poco corto pero es mejor así, si va, quiere decir que le intereso aunque sea un poquito aprovechare ese momento y le diré que lo hice porque me vuelve loca y estoy enamorada de ella… ya sé que no es la mejor declaración pero conozco a Jade y no le gustan las cosas cursi, y si no va voy hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.


	6. un poco de celos

**Narrado por Jade**

No quiero levantarme, el maldito despertador no deja de sonar, no quiero ir a clases, no quiero ver a Vega, en estos momentos no quiero nada, no pude dormir por estar pensando en lo que me tiene que decir, sí normalmente me despierto de mal humor hoy si que será un mal día para las personas que se crucen en mi camino.

—Jaade, levántate vas a llegar tarde—mi padre como siempre preocupado porque cumpla mis responsabilidades aunque no le guste la escuela a la que asisto.

—Ya me estoy levantando— será mejor que me apresure, aunque le invente alguna escusa no me dejara quedarme en casa.

Me levanto y me doy una ducha rápida y es la primera vez que me visto tan rápido con unos jeans negros ajustados, mis botas favoritas, polera negra con tirantes también ajustada y enzima una camisa roja de cuadritos, no quiero admitirlo pero creo que estoy un poco ansiosa de saber que me va a decir Vega, tengo sentimientos encontrados quiero saber que me dirá pero no quiero verla, ni yo misma me entiendo.

Me apresuro lo más que puedo, tomo mi bolso con mis cosas, las llaves de mi auto, no alcanzaré a tomar desayuno, cuando paso cerca de mi padre que se está tomando su desayuno le quito una tostada que tenía en la mano jajajaja me encanta hacer eso, el solo me mira molesto ya está acostumbrado, a beses pienso que me espera con la tostada en la mano, subo rápido al auto, me quedan 10 minutos para llegar, me tengo que apresurar no me gustan los castigos de Sikowitz.

**Narrado por Tori**

A sido la peor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo, no pude dormir lo único que logro hacer es pensar en Jade y en la reacción que puede llegar a tener con mi declaración.

—Torii, sal del baño, llevas una hora adentro— aaa Trina no puede esperar, pero tiene razón aunque llevo más de una hora, me levante antes de que ella se despertara

—Salgo en un minuto— ya es hora de salir no quiero que Trina me reclame todo el camino a Hollywood Arts.

Salgo solo envuelta en una toalla y lo primero que me encuentro es a Trina con una cara molesta parada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya estoy lista— me mira enfadada jejeje se molesto, no me gusta cuando me mira así —vamos Trina, no te molestes, aun queda tiempo para que te arregles.

—te conozco Tori y sé que algo te pasa, nunca te levantas primero que yo para ocupar el baño incluso aprovechas que yo me demoro para dormir más—si me conoce, ya lo sé pero no se lo puedo decir.

—No pasa nada—le digo para caminar hacia mi cuarto, me doy la vuelta antes de entrar —no te quedes hay parada quiero llegar temprano— y entro a mi cuarto.

No sé que ponerme, quiero estar presentable para Jade, ya me estoy volviendo loca al pensar que Jade se fijaría en como estoy vestida, será mejor que me apresure Trina ya salió del baño y en pocos minutos me empezara a gritar para que me apure, ya estoy lista me miro al espejo, me gusta lo que veo, escogí bien la ropa para esta ocasión, un vestido rojo corto bueno yo diría que demasiado corto pero está bien para esta época ase demasiada calor y me tapa lo suficiente para sentirme cómoda.

—Tori, ya me voy— hay esta mi llamado, es mejor que baje antes que trina empiece con su show.

—Ya voy— tomo mis cosas y bajo, Trina me espera en la puerta, cuando me acerco me queda mirando extraño — ¿qué pasa?— le pregunto.

— ¿Para quién te arreglaste?— porque tengo que ser tan predecible.

—para mi Trina, ya vámonos que se hace tarde— Trina toma las llaves y sale hacia el auto yo solo la sigo desde atrás, no quiero que haga preguntas o que note mi nerviosismo.

**Narrado por Jade**

uff no sé porque me apresure tanto, llegue a tiempo todavía no empezaban las clases, me dirijo a mi casillero para dejar mis cosas y Cat me está esperando a un lado del.

—Que pasas Cat— le digo en forma de saludo.

—hola Jade, pensé que no venias hoy.

— ¿y porque pensaste eso?

—no lo sé, solo lo pensé—como siempre mi amiga.

—desde cuando piensas.

—Oye si pienso— me dice asiendo un puchero, para luego fijar su vista hacia la puerta de entrada.

—jajaja ya lo sé Cat solo bromeaba— sigo la mirada de Cat hacia la puerta y veo entrar a Trina y a tras viene Vega con la mirada fija en el suelo, y yo no puedo apartar la vista de ella, esta hermosa con ese vestido rojo y su pelo suelto, la recorro con la mirada desde sus piernas hacia arriba lentamente y no soy la única hay muchos chicos observándola, maldición porque se le ocurrió ponerse ese vestido tan corto como le gusta llamar la atención de los demás, no mierda, maldición, no puedo estar sintiendo esto, si hasta el estúpido de Robbie la está mirando con cara de bobo, no puedo estar celosa, siento un pequeño grito cerca de mí y me giro a ver a cat.

—Tori— dice Cat llamándola —Toor—y le alcance a tapar la boca para que no gritara, Cat trata de soltarse pero la arrastro hacia el salón y antes de entrar levanto la vista parece que Vega no se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando.

**Narrado por Tori**

nos bajamos del auto y siento todas las miradas en mi, observo alrededor y así es muchos chicos me observan fijamente creo que no fue buena idea después de todo, miro a Trina que va contenta saludando a todos creo que piensa que la observan a ella, bueno no le diré nada voy a dejar que sea feliz un rato jejeje , me siento muy nerviosa, me arreglé para Jade no para estos idiotas, lo mejor es que no haga contacto visual con alguno, no quiero que me pidan alguna cita o algo parecido, así que por este día mi mejor amigo será el suelo, mantendré mi mirada fija hay, sigo los pasos de Trina hacia adentro de la escuela, cuando entro siento una mirada que me pone mucho más nerviosa y un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo, ya se dé quien es y que Cat me llame me lo confirma tiene que estar con ella, no puedo levantar la cabeza, no estoy preparada para toparme con ella, menos en este estado tengo que parecer tomate de lo roja que estoy, será mejor que siga mi camino como si nada pasara, voy a mi casillero saco mis cosas y en ese momento suena el timbre que indica el inicio de clases, me apresuro en entrar al salón, los chicos ya están aquí, miro a Beck y me hace un gesto con la mano que me indica que me siente al lado de él, mientras camino me fijo en Jade que está hablando con Cat y están sentadas al fondo, que bueno así no la tendré cerca por ahora, me siento con Beck y André.

—wow, Tori te ves increíble cierto Beck— dice André

—si Tori ¿para quién te arreglaste tanto?— porque todos se dan cuenta justo ahora

—Para mi Beck ¿Por qué me tendría que arreglar para otra persona?— le digo un poco molesta.

—yo solo preguntaba no es para que te pongas así—Y cuando le iba a responder entra Sikowitz.

esta ha sido la clase más larga que he tenido y eso que ni siquiera va la mitad, no dejo de sentir una mirada intensa en mi nuca y cada cierto tiempo me da un escalofrió, André se dio cuenta y me prestó su chaqueta, Sikowitz no deja de hablar de las ideas que tiene para la obra de Robbie y Cat, ya me asigno al equipo de decoración y de eso no ha pasado nada interesante, miro la hora en mi celular ya queda poco para el descanso, después de un rato siento que mi celular vibra es un mensaje de Robbie dice que… o mierda se me avía olvidado dice que nos vemos en el cuarto del conserje ahora, levanto la vista buscando a Robbie pero no está, eso quiere decir que ya me está esperando, miro de nuevo la hora quedan 8 minutos para salir al primer descanso, sin pensarlo me levanto, le entrego la chaqueta a André y me acerco rápidamente a Sikowitz.

—Necesito ir al baño— es lo único que se me ocurrió.

—ya queda poco para salir— me dice sin mirarme, está escribiendo en la pizarra.

—No, yo quiero ir ahora—le digo un poco desesperada, se da la vuelta para observarme.

—está bien Tori ve— me dice para seguir escribiendo.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia el cuarto del conserje, como se me pudo olvidar Robbie y justo en este momento, porque cite a Jade en el mismo momento que Robbie y en el mismo lugar, soy una idiota, abro la puerta y entro, Robbie está sentado leyendo algo.

—lo siento Robbie se me avía olvidado— me mira confundido, creo que es porque estoy algo agitada —lo podemos dejar para otro momento.

—Tori, me lo prometiste, yo ya tengo casi todo listo.

—listo, ¿qué cosa?

—El plan— lo miro confundida

— ¿cuál sería?

—es simple lo único que tienes que hacer es…—no sigue hablando.

— ¿Qué Robbie?— me mira algo nervioso.

—Que tú me enseñes a besar— ¿QUE?

— ¿Qué?

—eso Tori es lo mejor y la forma más rápida.

—estás loco no voy hacer eso— me mira asiendo un puchero —no me mires así Robbie.

—pero tú lo prometiste.

—sí pero debe haber otra solución.

—No Tori, Sikowitz adelanto la obra, es mañana— porque me pasan estas cosas a mí.

— ¿Por qué?, Cuándo lo dijo que no lo escuche.

—esta mañana.

—Yo estaba hay Robbie y no escuche nada.

—claro si últimamente andas en las nubes— mierda porque justo ahora que no tengo tiempo, Jade tiene que estar por venir si es que viene.

—Robbie…- me mira pidiendo que continúe— es la única solución- no sé en lo que estoy pensando.

—sii Tori será solo uno nada mas te lo prometo— está bien que sea lo más rápido que se pueda.

— Está bien— qué más puedo hacer.

Me siento junto a Robbie, le digo que me tome de la cara, tiene que ser perfecto porque no lo voy a volver a repetir, me toma de la cara con las dos manos y se va acercando de a poco, siento su respiración en mi cara y no se siente ni parecido a la vez que bese a Jade, se puede decir que estoy a punto de salir corriendo, estoy metida en mis pensamientos cuando siento el golpe de la puerta, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de ver quien fue, porque me agarran de forma brusca de la muñeca y me tiran, todo pasa tan rápido que me doy cuenta de quién es cuando me meten en un salón vacio y me empujan contra la pared, recién es ahí cuando veo que es Jade me tiene acorralada contra la pared y por su mirada me doy cuenta que está muy molesta.

**Narrado por Jade**

No sé qué fue lo que me paso solo la vi a punto de besar al idiota de Robbie lo demás paso tan rápido, la tome de la muñeca y la saque de ahí iba rápido, la metí en el primer salón que encontré, gracias a dios estaba vacío, la empuje contra la pared y serré la puerta, estoy muy molesta con Tori, me debe una explicación y me la va a dar ahora.

—Jade suéltame me lastimas.

—no, me debes una explicación y me la vas a dar.

—Yo solo quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso ayer no fue mi intensión forzarte— me dice con la cabeza agachada sin mirarme.

—no me refiero a eso Vega— la tomo de la cara, hago que me mire, tiene los ojos lloroso creo que se asusto, ya es tarde para parar con esto que estoy sintiendo ahora —me refiero a lo que acabo de ver—su mirada cambia, trata de soltarse de mi agarre pero no la dejo —dime en que estabas pensando al dejar que ese idiota te besara—no sé lo que estoy diciendo las palabras salen solas de mi boca sin poder controlarlas y ya no hay vuelta atrás—me vas a decir o tengo que interrogar a Robbie.

—solo fue un ensayo de la obra.

—pero no te tiene que besar a ti— le digo más molesta aun.

—ya lo sé pero le dije que le ayudaría.

—tiene a Cat para eso.

—Sabes que está enamorado de ella, le da vergüenza que ella se dé cuenta— y a mí que me importa.

—Eso no me interesa— en ese momento me mantiene la mirada—escúchame bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir, no quiero que te beses con nadie me escuchaste, con ninguno de esos idiotas— ahora me observa molesta.

—tú no tienes derecho a pedirme eso.

—no te lo estoy pidiendo Tori— como me vine a enamorar de Vega y lo peor, que me acabo de dar cuenta —es una orden.

—Tú no puedes darme ordenes ¿quién te crees que eres?— nunca imagine verla así jajaja me está gustando esto —no tienes ningún derecho— eso lo vamos a ver.

—Tú me lo diste en el momento en que me besaste— al recordarle ese momento se puso muy roja.

—Tú me correspondiste— bueno en eso tiene razón

—Tú lo empezaste— parecemos niñas pequeñas discutiendo así

—sí y al parecer te gusto.

—jajajaja yo diría que fue todo lo contrario.

—yo podría decir lo mismo pensé que Jade West besaba mucho mejor pero me equivoque— no debió decir eso, lo único que de verdad odio es que lastimen mi orgullo

—jajajaja ya te gustaría que yo te besara a ti— me mira muy enfadada por lo que dije.

—no gracias prefiero mil veces besar a Robbie— ahora si me las pagas —el besa much…—no la deje terminar ya no podía, acorte la distancia entre las dos y puse mis labios contra los de ella, echaba de menos sus boca, esto es lo que hace el amor, poner cursi a la persona más fría, ella pasa sus brazos por mi cuello, la acerco más hacia mí, su sabor es increíble, quiero probarla con mi lengua, le muerdo despacio el labio inferior, ella abre la boca y al fin puedo sentirla por completo, es muy dulce, su lengua entra en batalla contra la mía, es tan suave y cálida, Tori suelta un pequeño gemido, eso hace que despierten mis sentidos, la tomo por la cintura doy unos pasos hacia atrás y me giro para que ella quede apoyada en la mesa del profesor, no puedo dejar de besarla, nos separamos un poco por la falta de aire y apoyo mi frente contra la de ella, nos miramos un rato hasta que me vuelve a besar más intensamente, la recorro con mis manos desde sus piernas, llego a su vestido, lo subo un poco para tomarla de las caderas y subirla a la mesa, ella queda con sus piernas envueltas en mi cintura y la acerco mas a mí, Tori me saca mi camisa en un movimiento rápido y luego mete sus manos debajo de mi polera, sin poder evitarlo se me escapa un gemido.


	7. un poco de celos part 2

**Aquí les traigo la conti espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, sus consejos me sirven para mejorar, estoy tratando de corregir los errores de los capítulos que todavía no subo (esta historia ya va en el capi 10 y estoy tratando de escribir el 11 ya que la inspiración no llega jajaja) los que ya subí los corregiré cuando tenga algo más de tiempo.**

**Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, consejos ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia para que así sea de su agrado.**

**Narrado por Tori**

Siempre soñé con este día, pero nunca imagine que llegaría a ser así, y menos que pasara de verdad, es mucho mejor que en mis sueños, en estos momentos no puedo pensar con claridad, no quiero que esto termine, pero también no quiero perder mi virginidad en un salón de clases, sin saber qué es lo que ella siente por mi y Jade no ayuda mucho que digamos, no puedo pensar, solo puedo sentir las manos de Jade tocándome y recorriéndome desde mis piernas, hasta que se encuentra con mi vestido, me lo sube un poco, puedo sentir sus manos frías contra mi piel, eso hace que mi cuerpo tiemble, me toma de las caderas y en un movimiento rápido me sube a la mesa que estaba detrás de mí, yo por inercia envuelvo su cintura con mis piernas acercándola más hacia mí, ella hace lo mismo con sus brazos, y solo quiero sentir su piel con mis manos y sin poder aguantar más, le saco su camisa rápidamente y meto mis manos por debajo de su polera, no sé cómo explicar lo que siento al tocar su piel, es tan suave y cálida, que provoca querer tocar mas, Jade suelta un pequeño gemido que choca contra mis labios, es música para mis oídos, no puedo creer que yo provoque eso en Jade, suelta mi boca y ahora besa mi cuello, no puedo evitar soltar otro gemido mas fuerte esta vez, que vergüenza, pero se siente genial, mi respiración se vuelve acelerada y sin darme cuenta empiezo a jadear, Jade sonríe en mi cuello mientras me besa, lo puedo sentir está disfrutando esto que me provoca, me apoyo en mis manos y me muevo un poco hacia atrás asiendo que Jade suerte un gruñido en protesta por separarme de ella, cuando vuelve a acercarse me muevo un poco más hacia atrás, me mira molesta advirtiéndome con la mirada que no me mueva, vuelve a intentar acercarse, me vuelvo a mover pero esta vez mas atrás dejando mayor espacio entre nosotras, Jade sonríe de medio lado, con sus ojos azules fijos en mi, provocándome un escalofrió que recorre todo mi cuerpo y antes de dejar de sentirlo, tengo a Jade encima de mí, que por su peso quedo recostada en la mesa y ella completamente apoyada sobre mi cuerpo, con una pierna entre las mías, aparto mi mirada que tenia fija en la de ella, mirarla fijo demasiado me hace sentir mas desprotegida, es como si Jade pudiera ver todo lo que siento.

**Narrado por Jade**

No sé a qué juega Vega, primero dice que yo no le podría gustar, luego me besa en el baño de la escuela, después deja que el idiota de Robbie intente besarla, dice que beso mal y que prefiere al estúpido de Robbie, la beso y me corresponde de una manera que nunca me podría imaginar y ahora se aleja de mí, no sé si es para provocarme o no, pero cada vez estoy más confundida por lo que me está asiendo sentir y yo no estoy asiendo nada para impedirlo, me tiene completamente dominada, sin querer separarme de ella ni un segundo, pero si cree que la voy a dejar salirse con la suya, de confundirme más, no la voy a dejar, se acabo el jueguito de Tori Vega, me acerco a ella para besarla de nuevo pero esta vez se aleja más, demasiado diría yo, dejando un espacio entre nosotras que hace que sienta un vacio que no quería, la observo molesta, pero al fijar mi vista en cómo se encuentra apoyada en la mesa mirándome con deseo, me ase actuar sin pensarlo antes de poder detenerme ya estaba recostada sobre ella, Tori desvía su mirada de la mía, la tomo del mentón y la muevo para que me mire directo a los ojos, me muevo acercándome lentamente y me detengo cuando siento su respiración en mis labios, sin dejar de mirarla, ella al ver que no me muevo mas, se acerca para besarme pero en ese momento me muevo un poco evitando que alcance mis labios, me vuelvo a acercar a ella repitiendo el mismo proceso deteniéndome a escasos centímetros de su boca, Tori parece desesperarse, volviendo a intentar besarme, no la dejo, esquivando su boca, Tori suelta un gruñido y yo simplemente sonrió, no solamente ella puede provocar, yo también puedo, a ver si le gusta que le hagan esto, antes de darme cuenta me toma del cuello acercándome a ella y al fin poder besarme, empieza despacio como si quisiera guardarlo en su memoria, y la verdad creo que yo también, después de un rato así, mete su lengua en mi boca y el beso se intensifica demasiado, me encanta el sabor dulce que Vega tiene y la calidez, mis manos se mueven por si solas y bajan hacia las piernas de Tori, empezando a acariciarlas suavemente hacia arriba, tori mete sus manos debajo de mi polera y la sube queriéndola sacar, levanto mis brazos para hacerle más fácil el trabajo, cuando termina de sacarla, vuelvo a lo que estaba, acariciando sus piernas subiendo por su muslo y deteniéndome para acariciarlo, Tori gime con fuerza, pone sus manos en mi espalda empezando a acariciarla lentamente, creo que esta algo nerviosa, porque siento como sus manos tiemblan contra mi piel, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás ella se lo busco, subo mi mano hasta llegar a su vestido y comienzo a subirlo, la levanto un poco de la espalda con mi brazo para poder sacarlo completo, ya sin el vestido en el cuerpo de Vega vuelvo apoyar mi cuerpo sobre el de ella y se siente increíble mi piel con su piel, se que Tori también lo siente porque se aferra a mi espalda con fuerza para que no me separe de ella, comienzo a besar su mentón bajando hasta su cuello, me detengo para dejar una marca, para que sepan que ya tiene dueña, nuestra respiración es demasiado agitada, mi pecho sube y baja al ritmo del de Tori.

**Narrado por Tori**

Sé que estoy enamorada de ella pero esto está llegando demasiado lejos, estoy solamente en ropa interior debajo del cuerpo de Jade y ella está a medio vestir, no estoy preparada para lo que está a punto de pasar, pero Jade parece no querer detenerse, primero tenemos que hablar y aclarar las cosas, conozco a Jade, se que si llega a pasar algo mas y se arrepiente luego, me tratara como si no hubiera pasado, pero aunque mi cabeza me diga que me detenga, no puedo, simplemente mi cuerpo reacciona a las carisias de Jade.

Siento su baca recorrerme desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mes pechos, me levanto un poco dándole espacio a sus manos que buscan desabrochar mi brasier, en ese momento se enciende la luz del salón, Jade no se da cuenta porque sigue en lo que estaba.

—JADE, TORI— mierda esa vos la conozco, sin pensarlo empujo a Jade de encima mío asiendo que se callera de la mesa, tomo el vestido que estaba al lado de la mesa colgando en una silla y me tapo lo que puedo, observo a Jade que se está levantando del suelo mirándome con molestia, devuelvo la vista a la persona que esta parada en la puerta mirándonos sorprendido.

—André, no es lo que parece— es lo único que se me ocurrió decir, en este momento no puedo pensar.

—Así— dice sin creer lo que le digo —y lo que vi, y estoy viendo ¿qué es?

—André, yo...— Jade no me deja terminar

—Idiota sierra la maldita puerta— le dice Jade, en ese momento me doy cuenta que está parado en la puerta con esta tomada de la manilla y completamente abierta—que esperas, siérrala o ¿quieres que todo el mundo vea a Tori en ropa interior?— me vuelvo a ver a Jade dándome cuenta de que ya esta vestida y arreglada, como si no hubiera pasado nada, mierda cuando se puso su polera tan rápido, yo todavía estoy sobre la mesa tapándome con es vestido.

—aa lo siento— y al fin cierra la puerta, creo que aun estoy algo sorprendida, porque trato de moverme y no puedo, mi cuerpo no responde.

—Tori, vístete— dice Jade algo molesta, no me puedo mover—o ¿quieres que lo haga yo?—dice acercándose a mí.

—NO, Jade, puedo yo sola—digo un poco asustada por lo que pueda pasar, me bajo de la mesa para vestirme, pero antes de a ser algún movimiento Jade se para enfrente de mí.

— ¿Qué miras idiota?— le dice a André y este pega un pequeño salto asustándose por el tono de vos de Jade.

—aaa yo nada Jade yo solo…—André se queda sin saber que decir pero no aparta su vista de mí, lo observo y por primera vez me pone incomoda estar en una misma evitación con André, esta viéndome como lo asía Jade ase unos momentos, no me gusta que él me mire así.

—date la vuelta antes de que te golpee André— dice Jade molesta y algo… ¿celosa?, no lo sé pero no la avía visto así antes, incluso es diferente a cuando me encontró con Robbie, ahora de verdad que está furiosa, André aun no se da la vuelta y Jade da unos pasos hacia adelante—lo estoy diciendo enserio idiota—André sin pensarlo esta vez se gira hacia la puerta.

—lo siento Tori, no sé qué paso—dice algo apenado, se le nota en la vos

—yo si se lo que te paso estúpido—le responde Jade, Todavía molesta, sin apartarse de mi—Tori vístete ya, o enserio lo haré yo— me avía olvidado de vestirme con todo lo que avía pasado, sin esperar que Jade me lo vuelva a decir me visto rápidamente.

—Jade, te lo digo enserio, lo siento— esta vez se lo dice a ella.

—Ya no importa André, pero si te veo mirando así a Vega otra vez me las pagaras, sabes muy bien que no hablo solo por hablar— eso si que no me lo esperaba de Jade.

—ya lo sé Jade, somos amigos y yo no miro así a las novias de mis amigos— y mucho menos me esperaba que André dijera eso, miro a Jade para ver su reacción, como esta parada delante de mi dándome la espalda no puedo ver su cara.—aunque no me esperaba que tu y Tori estuvieran juntas.

—Ahora lo sabes— lo dice sin dudarlo un segundo.

—Jade, tenemos que hablar— le digo

—ahora no Vega, ya fue suficiente por hoy

—sabes que tarde o temprano lo tendremos que hacer.

—Ya lo sé, pero prefiero que sea más tarde que temprano— yo sabía que después de lo que paso iba a ser difícil, debimos haber hablado antes.

— ¿y tú qué haces aquí?— le pregunta Jade a André .

—Este es el salón de música Jade y venia a buscar mi teclado.

—ha ok, y entonces porque no continuas tu camino— dice Jade para que André entienda la indirecta.

—sí, pero creo que por lo menos me deben una explicación.

—tienes razón André, pero primero tenemos que hablar Jade y yo, para después aclarar todas tus dudas— ni siquiera nosotras sabemos que pasa.

—no tenemos porque explicarte a ti, eres un hombre y además idiota así que no lo entenderías

—JADE, André es nuestro amigo no le hables así— le digo como re prendimiento por hablarle así.

—está bien Tori, pero tu hablaras con el porqué a mi no me interesa— me dice tranquilamente.

En ese momento escuchamos como André se larga a reír sin parar causando que Jade y yo lo quedemos viendo sin entender.

—oye idiota de que te ríes.

—De nada… bueno si, es que Tori te tiene bien dominada ya— ese comentario ase que me sonroje y Jade avanza hacia André, creo que lo va a golpear, y André está asustado lo noto en su cara.

—Jade…

—Después hablamos Vega—y pasa por el lado de André, abre la puerta saliendo apresurada.

—ups creo que se molesto.

—no debiste decir eso.

— Es que no me lo pude aguantar, y es verdad Tori, la calmaste con unas pocas palabras—dice aguantándose las ganas de reír

—no digas tonterías, que no es así.

—Si tu lo dices— se da la media vuelta para salir—vamos a clases Tori ya te saltaste las suficientes ayer.

—si tienes razón, será mejor que nos vallamos.


End file.
